Changes Happen
by x-Twaniac-x
Summary: Instead of Bella coming to Forks, Helen, a girl from England has come to stay. Will she befriend them? Will Helen & Edward fall in love? Will someone else join the equation? Or will it all end in tears and disaster. T&Me Was called Twilight and Me
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

I was on the aeroplane as I made my way to a tiny town named Forks to live with a long lost family friend and their family, since I had no family anymore. Hannah, Jason and their teenage daughter Georgina, who's the same age as me.

Georgina goes to Forks High School, which is where I will be joining as a junior, I think. Since I come from England I don't know the years at school, we just go up, year one, year two, year three to year eleven. Unlike America who has juniors and seniors and graduations and stuff. It's all very new to me.

Luckily it's a small town and I should be able to make some friends to help me out, and maybe a boyfriend too. (I wish.)Hannah, Jason and Georgina live in a big-well, big for Forks-house, but it would have to be with me living there.

I know Forks is known for its rain, but at the moment I don't think I'll miss the sun, England isn't known for its sun either. I have a strange feeling that I made a good choice to come and live here, I just hope that feeling is right.

After a long journey we finally made it to Seattle, just a couple hours drive to Forks now. I think I'm going to miss the big shopping centres being near to home, here they're hours away.

A problem I have is I can't drive, I don't know how. Here everyone drives, everyone drives to school. I'll have to learn soon. Everything my family had I was given so moneys not a problem, but I've always been a bit worried about driving.

Any driving game I'm hopeless a, I know it's just a game, but its close as I've had to the real thing, but I cant even walk in a straight line, let alone drive and road rules its just too much, but I'll worry about that later.

I collected my bags and found Hannah waiting for me at the exit.

"Hey." I called as I walked over to her waving as I did.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked a big smile on her face.

"Fine thanks, u?"

"Good thankyou. How was your flight?" she asked as we walked out side, I shivered from the burst of cold.

"Okay, long, but you know how much I love to read." I answered jokingly. Soon we were at the car, she opened the boot and put my bags in as I got in the car to get out of the cold. I rubbed my hands together and then rubbed and arms and legs as an attempt to warm up. Soon we were both in the car and on our way to Forks, my new home. We sat in silence most of the way since I was listening to my IPod while she focused on the road.

Eventually we got to Forks as we were talking about Georgina. The green trees towered above us, making me fell enclosed as if we were entering a giant cage. The trees looked as is they carried on forever. The house was on the outskirts of town in the forest of green, but even though I was surrounded by trees, I couldn't not, see the beauty of the place as I looked up to the highest part of the trees, twirling around and around. The house was a normal brick colour that stood out against the green surroundings. It was beautiful. I can live here I thought. I took my bags and walked inside, it looked the same as any other home, just more spacious.

"Hi! I'm Georgina, I hope you're happy to be here, cause I'm happy you are." Georgina greeted me with a hug, she was already the most happiest, bounciest person I had met. At the time anyway.

"Hey! Of course I'm happy to be here, I couldn't wait to meet you Gee!" She smiled, "I can call you Gee, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" She answered bouncing up and down, "I'm so happy to have a sister!" wow, she's hyper. "Follow me," she said waving her hand at me, "I'll show you your room." I took my bags and followed her up the stairs. She stood in front of a door waiting for me, when I got there she opened the door for me, "Tada!" wow was all I could say.

My room was at the back of the house, the room was big and each wall was a different shade of purple, from almost black to the lightest shade of lilac. I noticed some stairs in the corner of the room with a door next to them; I looked at Gee with a puzzled expression.

"This," pointing to the door "is your ensuite, and this" pointing at the stairs, "is another room just for you, which you can use for anything you wish" she smiled, already she seemed more like a servant than a sister.

"Wow! This is gorgeous, how did you know I loved purple, do you have another room upstairs too, do you have an ensuite, I had one before, but I wasn't expecting one here." I took in a deep breath unable to take it all in.

" Well," she started taking in a deep breath, "You proberly forgot, but you told me you like purple, yes I have a room above mine too, I don't have an ensuite, but no one else uses the main bathroom unless we have visitors, so its basically mine." She waited a minute before starting again. "You don't need to worry about school tomorrow, I will drive you to and from school, I'll show you where to get your schedule from and I will try and help you find your classes."

"Thanks, I don't think id survive school without you." I gave her a hug.

"No problem, you are my sister. Now, I planned a shopping trip after school tomorrow to Port Angeles, you have to come to."

"Sure, id love to."

"Great! There's not many shops there, but loads of restaurants."

In bed that night I watched my favourite romantic film, Pride and Prejudice. After I went to sleep since I spent the whole day travelling. Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High School, so I needed my sleep, I didn't want to be half asleep all day. School was always hard for me, as I have had friend troubles, hopefully things here would be different.

The next day I forced myself to get up so I had plenty of time to get ready; I wanted to look good on my first day of school, especially since I didn't have to wear uniform. Today was going to be the start of the new me, I could be whoever I wanted to be, it was a fresh start for my personality. My down fall has always been my conversation, there is none, luckily now I had a lot to talk about, but it wont last forever.

I went and had a shower, washing my hair in my favourite shampoo; then I went to pick out what to wear, I decided on dark skinny jeans which fitted my legs perfectly, a black strap top and a short green cardigan. Then I quickly dried my short hair and put my straightners on, while I waited for them to warm up I started on my makeup. I brushed on a bit of foundation, and then I started on my eyes. Eye shadow, I brushed on white all over my eyelids, then some back near my eyelashes; next was eyeliner which I'd just got the hang of but along with mascara it really brought out my eyes. I didn't bother with blusher because I'm usually naturally red. I was sure my straightners had finished heating up now so I went back and did my hair which loved to stick out everywhere.

Next I went downstairs to see what was for breakfast. On the kitchen table was a range of cereals, toast and hot chocolate. I sat down and started to butter some toast, as I was adding jam Gee came down. She was wearing light skinny jeans and a hot pink t-shirt, her hair was long, dark and was curled in big ringlets.

"Hey." I said as I started to eat my toast.

"Hey," She answered with a yawn. "Ready to start Forks High School?"

"Not really," I confessed, "I need your help packing my bag, I don't know what to bring."

"Sure," she answered after her first mouthful of cereal. "You just need pens and paper for your first day. Have you got a bag?"

"Umm, not one suitable for school."

"Okay, you can borrow one of mine and then we'll buy one after school in Port Angeles." We sat silently through the rest of breakfast and then wandered to Gees room to get my bag.

"Well, I've got a white one, a black one and a multicoloured one which is totally you." Gee showed me, pointing the out to me. She was right the multicoloured one was definitely me. So I chose that one.

"Thanks I love it." I told her as we headed for my room.

"Now, some things you should know about this school is: 1) Mike Newton, he gets on all the girls, only Jessica Stanley has the hots for him, so stay away from him. 2) The Cullen's, their a family of five, three boys: Emmett, Jasper and Edward, two girls: Rosalie and Alice. Edward and Alice are in our year the rest are in the year above. I'll point them out when we get to school, but its pretty obvious who they are. They keep to themselves and are all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. Their together, like together together; Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, but Edward has no one. He gorgeous, but doesn't date, shame he'd suite you." She winked at me, I could feel my face getting redder and redder. "Maybe you could change his mind, about the whole none dating thing."

"Umm, I-I'm not-t r-really an expert in that, um, that subject."

"You soon will be." I looked at her confused, she turned to my bag. "Now, you'll need a rough book, pencil case and essentials, lippy and a hairbrush." She said as she put it all in my bag.

"Thanks Gee." I got my bag, had a final check in the mirror and headed downstairs to wait for Gee.

When she got downstairs we went outside to her car, a red Honda civic.

"Nice." I complemented, I couldn't believe someone in Forks had such a nice car and a colourful one too.

"Thanks." She answered as she jumped in the driver's seat; I slid in the passenger seat and closed the door. As we drove to school she gave me some pointers about driving and told me about her friends. When we got there she parked and turned towards me. "Now don't forget, stay away from Mike and keep an eye out for the Cullen's, they have a silver Volvo." She smirked and got out the car as I followed I looked around for the Volvo, I spotted it, but the Cullen's weren't there. I sighed disappointed.

"This is the office." Gee announced as we walked into a small building with a long desk across the middle.

"Hello?" Gee called standing at the desk, I went and stood next to her when a small red haired lady came out of the back room.

"How can I help?"

"This" Gee started, pointing to me, "Is my new sister, she's just moved here from England." The lady gazed at me for a second.

"Of course, you must be Helen …"

"Bell." I finished.

"Yes, here's your schedule, make sure all your teachers sign this," point to the piece of paper she was giving me. "And have a nice day." She smiled.

"Umm, thank you." I whispered as Gee pulled me outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

"What the …?" I stuttered as Gee pulled me out the office. I froze with shock; they were their, walking straight past me and Gee. They were gorgeous looking, their figures were model like, their faces white and pristine, their hair looked professionally done and their eyes glistened. They were the Cullen's; and they were gorgeous. Then I saw him and I knew he was the one Gee talked about; the one that's supposedly right for me. Then I got lost in my thoughts.

_How could someone like that belong in this world, he must come from another place, a better place, another dimension. Doesn't he? I didn't belong here either; I don't fit in; I'm special, but not always in a good way. I feel different, alone, lost_. Then I realised he was staring at me. I thought for a second I'd said my confession out loud, but only he reacted. I could see it in his eyes, in his expression, he was confused. _Maybe Gee was right he is my type, he didn't look vain or stupid or controlling, just caring, loving and trustworthy_. He looked at me again before turning round. My heart melted, my legs turned to jelly and I could stop staring at him.

Gee pulled me towards her car releasing me from my thoughts.

"Well now you've seen the Cullen's, ugh, their something aren't they." I glanced at them once more and answered.

"They sure are. Which is which?"

"Well long story, you've got to know the family history. The two blondes, Rosalie and Jasper are Esme's niece and nephew or some kind of relation. The others are fostered, the big muscled one over there is Emmett he's with Rosalie the beautiful blonde, okay. The little pixie girl is Alice and she with Jasper, Rosalie's brother the blonde, and last but so not least is Edward the scruffy bronze, and he's our other half." She winked. "Okay. You get all that?"

"I think so." I could feel my self burning up after she whispered the last sentence in my ear.

_God, I want Edward but he'll never know I exist unless I do something_. I turned to Gee.

"Gee is there something high I can stand on like a platform or something?" She looked at me confused as she thought.

"No, but you could always stand on the benches, over there. Why, What you gunna do?"

"Just introduce myself, how else is everyone going to who I am." Gee followed me as I walked over to the benches and stood on an empty one. Luckily I didn't need to get everyone's attention because they all looked my way anyway. I took a big breath.

"Hi everyone. I just moved here from England and thought I should introduce myself. I'm Helen, I, um, hope to get to know some of you soon." I said, looking at Edward, as loudly as I could. Edward was staring at me shocked, so was everyone else. "Um, thanks for listening." I whispered as I jumped off the bench and pulled Gee towards her car, so I could hide. I took deep breaths leaning against the side of the car. Then Gee spoke up.

"That was, well, fabulous, how did you do that? I know how shy you were at your old school and a quiet talker, so what made you do that?" She asked. I could answer with one word.

"Edward." I whispered. I looked up to see her grinning, she squealed with excitement.

"Great, okay. I'm going to help you get Edward. Now here come my girls, they'll help too." I turned to see three girls coming towards us. A dirty blonde, dark brunette and a light brunette; Lauren, Jessica and Angela, Gee had told me on the way to school.

"Georgina!" They cried giving her a hug, and then they noticed me.

"Hey guys, this is my new sis, Helen!"

"Hi." Then they all smiled.

"If course, we heard you earlier, nice intro. You'll do well." Said the dirty blonde. "I'm Lauren."

"Um thanks, I just wanted to get noticed."

"By Edward Cullen!" Gee finished, as she knew I wouldn't. I sighed.

"Well, by the look on Gee's face we're all gunna help you get him." Said the dark brunette. "Hi, I'm Jessica by the way."

"Well, I don't think he'll be interested in me. No one ever has before." I cringed thinking of the past.

"You're joking. You have a better chance of getting Edward than any of us, even with out our help." The light brunette blurted out, before realising Edward doesn't date. "I'm Angela." She added.

"He doesn't date so don't worry about it." I finished. Gee was obviously disappointed, but then spoke up.

"We can still do a make over right?" She said to me with a semi-serious face; I couldn't help but smile.

"What does that include?" I asked wearily, but Gee knew it was a yes. She went on naming everything she was going to do to me as we walked to our first lessons. She wasn't in this class so she pointed me in the right direction. I waved goodbye and headed off the way she pointed, I had five minutes to find my way there. _Plenty of time_.

I felt like Id been wondering around for ages, I was definitely late for class. Then I saw a girls and boy.

"Excuse me?" _It was two of the Cullen's, what were their names_. "Umm. Rosalie? Emmett?" I whispered. They heard me and turned, I walked towards them taking deep breaths. "Hi, I'm Helen. I just started here and, oh my god your gunna think I'm an idiot, but I cant find my class, could you help me?" I gulped.

"Hey! I'm Emmett Cullen, sure we'll help, you cant help being an idiot and getting lost in a place you've only been ten minutes." He teased, which earned him a smack round the head from Rosalie.

"Emmett!" She shouted at him. "You're going to upset her on her first day, great first impression!"

"Its fine, really, I'm used to it. Everyone back home teased me, all the time. I've learnt to deal with it." I told her.

"Aww, poor Helen Melon." Emmett cooed patting me on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey! That I wont stand." I turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie would you mind hitting Emmett over the head again for me."

"It would be my pleasure, Helen." She answered turning towards Emmett raising her hand, while Emmett started backing away.

"Rosie, Baby, you know you love me." He pleaded.

"Apologise." Emmett looked from me to her.

"Now!" He did the same again.

"Emmett," She warned in a deadly voice.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Helen for teasing you and calling you names, it will never, ever happen again." I started at him, his humongous figure was overwhelming.

"I forgive you, Emmett. Just never, ever call me that again, understood." He nodded and I felt so much better.

"Right, now lets help you find you class. What lesson have you got?" Rosalie stepped in.

"Umm, Music in…" I mumbled as I looked at my schedule.

"The Music Room!" Emmett interrupted.

"Yes Emmett," I said sarcastically, while Rosalie glared at him.

"No, the science lab." She told him even more sarcastically than me.

"Really?" Emmett asked looking thoughtful.

"Come on Helen, lets leave this moron." Rosalie said linking her arm through mine and walking off. I was caught by surprise at this. I turned around to see Emmett pulling at puppy face at me; I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes narrowed as a big grin crossed his face. He had a plan. Then he started running towards us.

"Um, Rosalie?" I whispered to her, but Emmett had already caught up with us.

I felt myself being grabbed and held upside down. Emmett. He was laughing as we screamed at him.

"Emmett! Put. Us. Down!" Rosalie shouted at him, glaring. The phrase, if looks could kill crossed my mind. Emmett took no notice and carried on laughing, until I was suddenly out of his hands. My head spun and I realised I was the right way up again, I sighed with relief. I looked at Rosalie and noticed she was still upside down. Then I felt a pair of strong arms holding me up. I looked around and saw Edward, of all people, was holding me steady. Now I felt really wobbly.

_I can't believe I went to an all girls school in England, I forgotten what its like to be around boys. _I thought to myself. I heard him chuckle next to me. _I'll have to keep an eye on Edward he's different_, I decided. He suddenly went very quiet and had an annoyed face._ Hey, What did I say. Nothing, Duh. I'm an idiot talking to my self like this; stupid too, ugly, alone and unloved. _My inside were crying as I thought the last word. _Don't cry, Don't cry. Listen to me going on about myself like this no wonder no one likes you. _My face faltered at the thought. _Smile. _So I smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He voice was deep, but soft and gentle like velvet.

"Um, I am now. Thanks for saving me from your brother." I thanked him, before turning round and glaring at Emmett. Edwards arm slowly let go of me and I picked up my bag that was on the floor in front of Emmett.

"Put her down Emmett." He stared at me and then at Edward. "Now, Emmett."

"Fine." He muttered and he put Rosalie down. "It was just a bit of fun. So, what are you doing here Eddie?"

"Edward." He stated and looked down at me. "I've come to find the new girl who's meant to be in my class, but has obviously got lost."

"Oh, sorry dude. Haven't seen her, what class?" We all rolled our eyes at Emmett.

"Music." He answered.

"Hey, Helens just on her way there, she's new and lost. Why don't you take her to your _favourite _class?"

"Really," He smirked at me; I could feel myself getting redder and redder as he chuckled. "Sure, come on Helen. Let's go. Bye Emmett, Rose."

"Your favourite class?" I asked him, now I had my voice back.

"Yeh, Eddies one for music. We can't get him off his piano!" Edward glare at Emmett.

"I'm sure Helen doesn't care what I do in my spare time, Emmett." He started to walk away and I followed waving to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Actually I love music." I whispered. "So, you play the piano?" I asked. _Could this be any more perfect? _

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"Oh." I tried not to blurt out stuff about me.

"Do you play?" He asked, noticing my silence.

"Not the piano, well I do, a little, but not very well. My forte is the flute."

"Very nice." He whispered and smiled at me.

"Do you sing?" I asked him.

"Sometimes. Do you?" I blushed.

"Yes. Well, I love to sing, to myself, in my bedroom and I don't think I sound that bad, all the time." I admitted. He laughed at that. "Well, it's nicer than my talking voice." _Which I hate. _

"I can imagine that." He said softly, which made my breathing hitch. "Would you sing if I asked you?"

"Maybe" I answered.

"Will you sing for me Helen?" _Sing. He wants me to sing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Um," I started to panic.

"Please." He asked. I looked in his eyes and I couldn't say no, he dazzled me.

"Okay. Anything you want in particular?"

"Surprise me." He smiled and my heart lurched.

"Okay, One sec." I thought of a song. "Okay, I'm just going to make it up as I go along. Sorry about the cheesy lyrics." He smiled encouragingly as I started to sing.

"I was different to everyone around me. I looked around and saw him. He was beautiful; I stared at him with open eyes. Please look this way you have my heart. He never noticed, but I never gave up. I sung this song to him. It came from my heart. Do you understand it's coming from within. Please listen, look at me. And tell me what you can see. Because you are beautiful and I am plain." I finished and looked down at my feet. _They're proberly the cheesiest lyrics you've ever come up with, Helen. Well, I didn't come prepared. _"I'm sorry, that was awful." I blushed.

"No." He said holding my chin up with his finger and looking me in the eye. "You're great, even if the lyrics are abit cheesy." He smirked.

"Thanks." I muttered as we reached a door, it was the door to our class.

I looked up at Edward, he was staring at me and he gave me the most breathtaking smile, so I gave him a little smile back. _I can't smile._

"Ready?" he said still grinning. I nearly fell over when he spoke; I shook my head and steadied myself. I looked at him and nodded as he opened the door; we walked in, I could feel myself blush with embarrassment of someone having to come and find me. _At least I came in with Edward. Oh, why can't they stare at someone else? _

"Ah, there you are Miss Bell." Said our teacher; a small, stocky lady wearing a long grey skirt and red jumper. "Well done Edward for finding her, I hope you help her find her way around from now on." _I want to run and hide._

"She wasn't that hard to find. She found my brother and sister who were bringing her here, anyway." He smirked down at me.

"Um, yes. My sister couldn't show me because she was late for class, so she pointed which way I should go, but it didn't help, obviously." I spoke up which caused a few giggles.

"Well, we stared pair work while you were gone, so you two will have to work together I hope that's okay with both of you?" _Yes! _I looked up at Edward to see his reaction.

"That's fine with me, Helen?" He smiled. _Ahh. _

"Um yeah," I answered coming out of Edwards's trance. "That's fine." _I'm working with Edward! Could this get any better? _

We took a seat at the back of the class at one of the keyboards. Class past quickly with Edward while he played to me. It was beautiful.

The day soon passed and it was time for shopping with Gee and her friends. I love shopping, but I never found loads of things I like in one trip. But we had a great shopping trip, I got my school bag, it was deep purple leather; gorgeous.

The next day was Saturday, the weekend. Yes, we started on a Friday, the last day of the week, pointless.

After getting up and going through my morning routine; I decided to go for a walk in the woods around the house. It was beautiful, all over green, but I like green; some may call it an alien plant, but I found it so much more. The trees towered high above my head, like skyscrapers; their trunks were covered in thick green moss, which winded around up into the highest point of the trees; their leaves were damp with drain drops, which fell every once in a while.

It was peaceful.

I started to trek through the maze of trunks, until I found a nice place to sit. Soon, there was a break in the trees, it was covered in grass and flowers, and at one end was a tree trunk that had fallen over, perfect for sitting on. I walked over and sat on the fallen trunk. A patch of light came through the trees and lit up the meadow.

I got up and walked into the light. I laid down in the sunlight; the grass was damp but I didn't care, I felt the sun on my skin. And I drifted asleep.

When I woke up it was dark. I stood up and looked around, I had no idea which way was to the house. I took out my phone, no battery. _Great! _I couldn't wait here all night so I started walking in one direction; I hoped I would come across something, eventually.

As I stumbled through the thick tree trunks I saw a speck of light. A house, I thought. I kept going until I came to a clearing. There was a magnificent house, it had white walls one was completely glass and was three floors high. It was beautiful; similar to Gee's - I mean my - house, but something about this place was somehow elegant and stylish. Whoever decorated this had great taste.

But I didn't go out to the house; instead I backed away and started walking, after about half an hour I was getting kind of scared. Very scared  
and very worried, in fact. I was starting to get tired so I sat down and rested on a tree. I took deep breaths to stop myself from having a panic attack. But it wasn't working. What if I never find my way out? What if no one ever finds me? I should have gone into that house when I had the chance but something about it said 'dangerous don't come near here'. So I didn't.

I heard the ruffling of leaves and jumped up. I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. I circled looking for evidence of life. I saw a shadow step out towards me and I backed against a tree and put up my fists. The stranger stepped towards me, I was shocked at who I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, so, so, so sorry i havent updated in ages, but i have had no inspiration at all for a while for any of my stories. (Really i was too busy reading other people to be writing my own.) so here is the next chapter. i cant promise you the next quickly, but reviews make me write more. *hint hint* x**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"Jasper?" I whispered. He walked towards me and pushed my hands down to my sides. I had never really observed Jasper Cullen, I was too entranced in Edward, but I could tell why Alice liked him.

"That's no way to treat your saviour, is it?" I shook my head and tried to relax. "Relax. You're fine now." I instantly relaxed but not by my own doing.

"Am I?" I whispered. I felt him stiffen at my words but he soon regained his posture.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?" He asked, but I saw in his eyes he meant to say more, and he did, "because I'm dangerous." he whispered so quietly I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear.

"I don't believe that." I whispered. He looked down at me and smiled. Oh no, not another gorgeous grin. I looked away to hide the fact that he was dazzling me. I felt a finger on my chin as my face was turned towards Jasper.

He leaned down towards me so face was an inch from mine. I could feel his breath against my face; it smelt like lavender and spice on summers day. I breathed it in.

"It's true, whether you choose to believe it or not." he told me with determination on his face, but his eyes held something else, sadness? Pity? Hope?

"And what makes you so dangerous?" I asked curiously. "More dangerous than... me?" I asked with slight humour. His eyes narrowed, he obviously didn't find it funny: At all.

"Oh, many things, but I can't tell you anything." he whispered in my ear, before pulling back slightly and looking into my eyes.

I gasped. His eyes were full of pure emotion and it made my knees wobble.

"Jasper." I whispered so I quietly I didn't hear myself.

"Helen." He whispered back, it seemed he didn't even realise he said it.

I must have leaned forward because he was suddenly brought back from his daze; he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"So… how did you find me?" he chuckled before he answered.

"Did you see a big white house in the forest earlier?" I nodded. "Well, that's my house; I saw you at the edge of the forest and felt that you were... I mean saw that you looked confused and scared so I decided to follow you and help you home if you needed me to." I smiled gently.

"Oh, I er didn't see anyone in the house, otherwise I might have come and asked for help." I smiled slightly and paused. "Actually I proberly wouldn't have, but erm yeah…" I started to trail off.

"Well I guess we should get you home now." He mumbled and started walking off. He looked back and saw that I had not moved. "Come on." He sighed and pulled me along behind him.

"Okay, okay, you can let go now. I can walk myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Really." He said in a sarcastic tone. "I thought I was going to have to carry you soon." He smirked.

My steps faltered, I wanted him to carry me. I heard a low chuckle and I was suddenly lifted up.

"Ah!" I screamed as Jasper lifted me up into his arms. "So not funny." I said with a scowl on my face while he laughed at my reaction.

"Come on, you know you wanted me to." He joked.

"I suppose." I grumbled. "Are you always right?"

"Yes." He answered immediately in a serious tone. I raised my eyebrows at him with a very disbelieving look on my face I am sure.

"Wow." I whispered.

"What?" He asked looking down at me.

"I've never met someone so sure of themselves." I shrugged. His Lips twitched slightly.

"Yes, well I've had plenty of time." He whispered. I giggled at his expression. He frowned.

"What now?"

"Nothing, just your expression I was a mix between amusement, sadness, frustration and…"

"Adoration?" he finished.

"Yes, but for who. Yourself?" I asked incredulously.

"No." He looked away from me.

"Who then?" I asked curiously. He sighed and looked down at me; his eyes were like before swimming with different emotions.

"Um… you." I was slightly startled, did he just say me?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. More reviews=Quicker updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I have had a total writers block on anything I try to write and can only write in small bits. Anyway I hope you enjoy! x**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five:**

I just stared at him. Just stared. Didn't move. Didn't speak. Just stood there wondering if he was joking, but his face was as solid and cold as always.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, "that was out of line." he couldn't even look at me. He pointed in the direction we had been headed. "Just keep walking in that direction and you'll find your way home." then he disappeared.

"Jasper?" it was no use he was gone. I sunk to my knees and banged my fists on the floor crying out. "What kind of world is this?"

I refused to let the tears escape. I picked myself up, dusted my clothes, wiped my eyes and started walking in the direction he pointed in. I found the house, my home and went straight up to my room. I went through my daily night time routine and went to bed; I curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

I was awoken by jumping on my bed. Gee. I grunted rolling over. "what are you doing?" I asked her still half asleep.

"waking you up, otherwise you won't have time to get ready." she sung unnaturally for the hours of the early morning.

"okay, I'm up." When I got to school I said bye to Gee and headed off to my first class, keeping my eyes downcast. I risked a glance up and saw Alice Cullen near by waving very enthusiastically to... me? Beside her were the rest of her family and the too familiar face from last night.

I looked down and started walking on my road of misery. I couldn't even look at him, so I decided to ignore him. Good plan? I think not. It hurt more than I had ever felt before, like I couldn't breathe, I was drowning and lost all at the same time. I needed him. I wanted him. But he left me. Just like everyone else.

I spent the rest of my day in my personal bubble. Gee and her friends tried to break me out of it, but only Jasper could do that. Then I realised then that he had someone else, he wasn't alone like me, he had Alice. That thought and the fact that Edward came and sat next to me in my free period outside, broke me out of my funk and made me decide he wasn't worth it.

"Helen?" I didn't reply. "Your friends are worried about you." I turned towards him.

"Really?" I asked. He frowned at me. "What?"

"What happened to that girl who stood up on the table and talked to everyone in the car park? You've changed." silent tears ran down my cheeks. He was right, I had changed, I wasn't a person anymore. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"Everyone always leaves me." I sobbed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"what happened Helen? Something's happened recently who left you?" I didn't want to respond, but I kept thinking. _Jasper, your brother, Jasper._ I felt him tense. When I looked up at him his eyes were dark and glaring. He looked almost. Scary.

* * *

**Reviews, good or bad, makes quicker updates. Please Review! x**


End file.
